


Gifts

by siegstolfo



Category: 1bitHeart (Video Game)
Genre: Minor Spoilers, based on that one vine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 20:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12176088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siegstolfo/pseuds/siegstolfo
Summary: Tobari, the absolute mad woman, buys Kirai a pocketknife.





	Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> http://localstarboy.tumblr.com/post/165531698134/i-just-laughed-for-15-minutes-straight
> 
> this was the video that inspired me for writing this, so you can blame that

Children like to have some sort of attention. Tobari knew this very clearly, since she was once a child, and she had the pleasure of watching over Kirai on some of the days that both Kotora and Nomiya were out.

She was quiet, Kirai was quiet. They got along well. So, she decided to give Kirai a gift.

Problem was, she didn’t _know_ what he would like. It should’ve been easy, he was still a child. Another problem, however, was the fact of how he was unsatisfied with everything. The kid literally dropped out of _grade school_ , and already has a more developed mind than some other 10 year olds. Tobari, as a 10 year old to a rich family, was practically given the world and everything. She got what she wanted, and made clear as to what she desired. With Kirai… he often preferred to not even talk to people, so it was difficult to see what he would like.

“What do you think he’d like?” She questioned Nomiya, the next time that Kirai was out with Kotora. “Kirai, I mean.”

“Hell if I kno’,” Nomiya mumbled out, for once, quietly tinkering with… something. “The lil’ runt is too much of a yotta-smartass.”

An expected response.

“Well, you are quite right about that,” she chuckled, taking a sip of her tea. She remained quiet for a few more seconds, before speaking up again. “...Any suggestion is good, you know.” It was her way of saying “Please, just any idea”. However, Tobari has more respect for herself. She wasn’t going to _beg_ someone for help. Especially to someone who happened to be Nomiya, of all people.

The silver haired boy glared at her again, before turning his attention back to his trinket, continuously spinning the screwdriver on the screw.

“The lil’ shit would probably like something that shows he’s zetta-better than anyone. Which, by the way, he really frickin’ isn’t.” He grumbled out, twirling the screwdriver until the screw couldn’t be tightened anymore. He looked back up at Tobari, the look in his eyes almost daring her to ask another question. “There’s ya’ suggestion. Will ya’ shut up now?”

She knows exactly what to get Kirai.

~~~

“...Did you just hand me a knife?”

Kirai Nasuga was a genius, he says so himself. It must be true, because he’s definitely better than those other losers he has to work with. They’re all annoying, especially that old guy who always looks like he’s on the brink of having a panic attack. They’re all predictable too, as a matter of fact. Nomiya’s annoying, Tobari’s annoying, and the old man _especially_ is annoying.

But, he’d never thought that he would say that they could… be full of surprises.

By surprises, he means that Tobari just handed him a pocketknife with a large smile on her face.

“...’Aight, I’ll byte. Who the _fuck_ would give a kid a kni-”

“Someone who was suggested to give said kid something that will show that he’s, ah, what was it-? Oh yes, “zetta-better” than anyone. That’s who.”

Well, that managed to shut Nomiya up.

“...Why.” Kirai gave Tobari a bitter look.

“Hm… Consider it as a thank you, for keeping me company.” Tobari mused, with a small giggle.

Well, he didn’t want the knife. Surely not from someone he _didn’t_ like. The knife fitted perfectly in his hand, talk about _lame_. It’s handle was smooth too, that’s… alright. The blade was shiny, talk about distracting.

He stepped and turned away from Tobari, taking a swing at the air.

Alright, it felt… fun to have the knife.

~~~

From one job where he had some headaches, he transferred over to a job _full_ of headaches. He’ll just have to replace the sounds of plates crashing with _screaming_.

Yes, Kotora was having a hard day. Maybe it’d be easier when he starts brewing tea for Tobari.

Reaching the control room was simple, though really, he looked very out of place from Blue Sun Street. Then again, they all did.

The control room was… surprisingly quiet. Usually he’d be greeted by the sound of Nomiya’s yelling, or some arguments, but there wasn’t a sound coming from that room.

Maybe no one was in there- Alright, everyone was definitely in there.

Tobari was sitting, watching Kirai… run around with _something_ in his hand. Nomiya sat across from her, too invested into his own tinkering to care about anything else.

“Uh… Hey.” He mumbled, closing the door. “You’re all unusually qui-”

“Shut up, Old Man.” Kirai called, swinging at the air with… something. Kotora hasn’t figured out what it was, yet.

“I’ve… never seen him playing around with something.” The oldest member said to Tobari. Well, that was a stupid statement. Since surely, they all hadn’t seen Kirai play around with _anything_.

“Well, I got him a gift.” Tobari smiled, keeping her eyes on the boy. A gift? Well, that was unexpected.

“What kind of gift? Why does he keep swinging the air?” It seems that Kotora was asking the wrong questions, because Tobari’s open eye widened and Nomiya began to cough _a lot_.

“She got me a knife, Old Man.” Kirai called.

“O-Oh…” Kotora stuttered, rubbing the back of his head. Tobari let out a sigh, which, almost sounded like she was holding it back.

_Wait._

“Y-You bought him a _knife?!_ ” Kotora shrieked, turning his attention back to Kirai. “Kirai, _put that down!!_ ” He looked like he was about to faint, as he made a grab for Kirai.

“No way, Old Man. I’m not letting you take away my fun.” Kirai said, beginning to run from Kotora.

It ended up with them chasing each other around the control room, while Tobari and Nomiya just observed the madness around them. When it came to the point of realizing, _oh shit, the boss is coming and the whole room is trashed_ , Tobari got Nomiya to step in and pick up Kirai by the jacket, while she pried the knife from his hands.

Kotora managed to survive the ordeal with only a few slashes in his shirt. Tobari was banned from buying anymore gifts for everyone.

So, _maybe_ buying a 10 year old a knife, was, in retrospect, a terrible idea.

**Author's Note:**

> ok well this is admittedly, the stupidest thing I've ever written  
> i pulled that ending out of my ass but hey, its 8:10 in the morning, im very sleep deprived  
> i may write more shenanigans... who knows  
> if you enjoyed it, im glad, if you didnt, then damn man im sorry


End file.
